


When the night comes

by Raachi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Dopo la celebrazione del matrimonio e il sontuoso ricevimento, Anna e Kristoff si troveranno a fare i conti con un delicato, imbarazzante, argomento...





	When the night comes

Non appena Kristoff la lasciò scendere a terra – l’aveva portata con estrema facilità in braccio dalla sala da ballo fino alla soglia della camera da letto –, Anna si affrettò a liberare i capelli dall’impiccio del velo: nonostante la leggerissima consistenza e il finissimo lavoro di ricamo del pizzo, non vedeva l’ora di sbarazzarsene. Nel mentre, scalciò anche le scarpe con i tacchi più alti che avesse mai indossato, responsabili di un atroce male ai piedi.  
Sospirò di sollievo e, al pensiero che in quella stanza non sarebbe più stata sola, rivolse un impacciato sorriso all’uomo che aveva giurato di amare davanti tutta Arendelle.  
Il giovane tagliatore di ghiaccio le rispose con un cenno di imbarazzo, le gote e le orecchie rosse anche a causa del vino bevuto al banchetto. Abituato al rigore della vita in montagna, la più sontuosa festa del regno – Elsa in persona si era accertata che lo fosse – lo aveva intimorito più del previsto. Eppure, credeva di essere ormai avvezzo allo sfarzo della vita di corte: erano trascorsi mesi dalla promozione a Mastro Tagliatore del Ghiaccio e altrettanti li aveva vissuti accanto alla donna che era appena diventata sua moglie – come fosse riuscito a chiederle la mano, o con che coraggio avesse prima presentato tale richiesta alla Regina in persona, rappresentava ancora un mistero.  
Durante la cerimonia nuziale e il successivo banchetto era riuscito a mantenere i nervi saldi e a non farsi prendere dal panico soltanto grazie a lei: bastò vederla avanzare lungo la navata della cattedrale in un tripudio di bianco, bella da togliergli il fiato, con un sorriso così radioso da inorgoglirlo e al tempo stesso riuscire a farlo sentire insignificante al confronto – dovette intervenire Sven con un verso spazientito affinché si riscuotesse e si affrettasse così a prenderle la mano da quella di Elsa. Incrociare i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, lucidi di emozione, gli fece dimenticare ogni ansia.  
E fu quel _sì_ , pronunciato così in fretta da troncare sul finale la formula recitata dal vescovo, a intenerirlo più delle lacrime di commozione che non era riuscita a trattenere alla fine della cerimonia.  
«Stai pensando a qualcosa di bello?»  
La sua voce lo riportò di colpo al presente e così si affrettò a risponderle in un balbettio sconnesso: «Bello, sì. Tu sei bella. Cioè, bellissima. No, volevo dire-».  
Anna gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia accaldata. «Anche tu sei bellissimo con questi vestiti», gli sorrise per ringraziarlo del complimento.  
«Davvero? Pensavo di soffocare con questo colletto». Kristoff tirò il bavero per allentarlo, sentendo all’improvviso una forte mancanza d’aria. «Non sono abituato».  
La principessa emise uno sbuffo divertito. «Mi dispiace che tu abbia sofferto, eppure è di ottima fattura» commentò, lisciando con le mani la stoffa della sua giacca per tutta l’ampiezza del petto.  
Quel gesto intensificò il rossore e la timidezza di lui. «Be’, sì. Certo. Ottima» balbettò tutto d’un fiato, allontanandosi dalle sue carezze.  
Anna dapprima si sorprese di quella sua reazione, ma poi realizzò cosa avesse fatto e batté anche lei in ritirata, ridacchiando nervosa per alleggerire l’atmosfera tesa.  
«E… E così, eccoci qui» sospirò di gioia, ancora incredula. «Sai, ho sempre, _sempre_ , sognato tutto questo. Questi giorni felici con Elsa. E tu. Tu, che fantasticavo come un magnifico principe su un bianco destriero, pronto a salvarmi – e invece no. Non è stato così, ma… ma… _Sei tu_ », s’interruppe per respirare e calmare il battito frenetico del cuore, mentre gesticolava con le mani e fuggiva il suo sguardo per paura di non riuscire più a continuare, perché quando parlava riempiva il silenzio e di silenzi aveva vissuto fin troppo. «Ah, non nel senso che non sei magnifico! Oh, be’, Sven non sarà un bianco destriero, ma senza di lui mi sarei sfracellata al suolo, giù dal dirupo! E-».  
Kristoff la interruppe con un bacio, chiudendole le labbra con le proprie, soffocando il resto del suo dolce sproloquiare a vanvera e assaporando così il cioccolato della torta di cui sapeva ancora la sua bocca.  
Aveva capito, certo. Alcun dubbio al riguardo. Non dopo tutte le litigate e gli attriti di cui era stato costellato il loro cammino fino all’altare, non dopo le inevitabili riappacificazioni: erano entrambi due teste calde, spesso di diverse vedute, ma senza il suo sorriso e la sua presenza mai discreta – eppure indispensabile – la vita avrebbe avuto tutt’altro colore.  
La principessa si aggrappò alle sue spalle, preda di quel bacio e di quell’abbraccio che riuscì a farle dimenticare cosa stesse dicendo, dove fossero, cosa fosse successo prima o sarebbe accaduto poi. Esisteva soltanto quella pura sensazione di appartenenza che lui riusciva sempre a trasmetterle, solo Kristoff e il suo adorabile carattere un po’ burbero, il suo affetto smisurato per Sven e la sua venerazione per il ghiaccio.  
Non desiderava null’altro: tra le sue braccia trovava sempre riparo, le sue mani erano fautrici di piacevoli brividi ovunque vagassero, la sua bocca tornava a tormentarla ogniqualvolta prendevano fiato, reclamandola come sua – _sua moglie_.  
«Possiamo…» mormorò contro le sue labbra, che stava viziando di tanti, piccoli e morbidi baci. «Possiamo spostarci sul… sul letto» gli propose con voce tremante e velata più di imbarazzo per quell’audacia che di insicurezza.  
«Oh, sì. Certo». Kristoff le sorrise e sciolse l’abbraccio con una naturalezza che la confuse. «Sarai parecchio stanca, immagino. È stata una giornata molto lunga».  
Anna annuì con perplessità: sembrava fosse appena scoppiato un improvviso temporale, di quelli inopportuni che le impedivano di uscire fuori dal castello a divertirsi.  
«Starà anche per sorgere l’alba, ormai! È tardissimo e ho voglia anche io di una bella dormita. Sai, penso che domani sarà la prima volta che mi sveglierò tardi», rise appena.  
Il tuono esplose nella testa della principessa, insinuandole un fastidioso dubbio: la pioggia non sarebbe cessata presto. «Kristoff, tu… Tu-» cercò di spiegarsi con voce troppo sottile.  
«Buonanotte, Anna» le augurò il montanaro, schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Buonanotte?!» squittì lei.  
Kristoff parve di nuovo non sentirla, diretto verso la porta.  
«Aspetta!!» esclamò Anna d’impeto, buttandosi con tutto il corpo su di essa prima che lui potesse afferrarne le maniglie ed aprire.  
Le riservò uno sguardo così sorpreso da suscitarle una vergogna tale da pregare il pavimento di inghiottirla. Quando realizzò che ciò non sarebbe mai stato possibile, si arrese all’evidenza e, dopo aver preso un grosso respiro per distendere i nervi, proferì: «Stai dicendo… Stai dicendo che non sai cosa… Sai, quello che succede tra due… Tra _noi_ due, che _dovrebbe_ succedere. Non che ne sappia molto, ecco, sì. Oh, è una cosa mostruosamente imbarazzante! Non mostruosa, solo imbarazzante. Tanto. Io lo sono». Inspirò, accorgendosi della sua espressione più confusa di prima, e buttò fuori d’un fiato: «Kristoff, non sai come nascono i bambini?!» E subito corse a tapparsi la bocca per il tono alto che aveva utilizzato: qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirla! _Elsa!_  
A quell’esclamazione il montanaro sgranò gli occhi scuri e ribollì di imbarazzo, tornando al vano tentativo di allentare il colletto della giacca: non credeva possibile ci fosse un tale caldo ad Arendelle!  
«Non lo sai?» esalò la principessa, coprendosi il volto con entrambe le mani, sopraffatta da tutta quella assurda situazione.  
«So… So come nascono i piccoli di troll» balbettò lui. «Bulda mi ha anche fatto assistere al rito».  
Anna sospirò e lasciò scivolare mollemente le braccia lungo i fianchi, sconfitta. «Suppongo che, se tu abbia assistito, non sia… Non funzioni come… be’, allo stesso modo per troll ed esseri umani».  
«No», si affrettò a negare lui.  
«Bene. Non voglio sapere altro». La principessa espirò con rassegnazione, prima di appoggiarsi al suo petto alla ricerca di conforto: Kristoff non aveva tutti i torti prima e si sentiva veramente stanca.  
Il giovane si mosse un po’ inquieto e posò le mani sulle sue spalle con l’intenzione di allontanarla, ma il proprio corpo era di tutt’altro avviso e il risultato fu accarezzarle la pelle nuda, setosa sotto le dita irruvidite dal lavoro e profumata di fiori: Anna aveva sempre un buonissimo odore – tranne quando tornava dalle cavalcate o dalla stalla, ma non poteva di certo biasimarla… d’altronde, lui puzzava sempre di renna.  
«Potresti aiutarmi con il vestito, prima di andare? Per favore, non mi va di disturbare Elsa a quest’ora».  
Kristoff si riscosse al suono della sua voce appena udibile e le rispose con un mormorio di assenso, lasciandola libera di allontanarsi un po’ a malincuore.  
Insieme si sedettero sulla sponda del letto: lei gli diede le spalle e, mentre le sue piccole mani andavano a sciogliere l’acconciatura, gli spiegò cosa fare: «Le perle sono dei bottoni».  
Il montanaro annuì con un mugugno, mentre avvicinava al corpetto le dita tremanti, terrorizzato dalla delicatezza del ricamo che avrebbe potuto rompersi al minimo tocco. Prese un paio di profondi respiri per calmarsi e così riuscì a liberarne una dall’asola con successo. Esultò appena, sentendosi un po’ sciocco: la risatina di Anna gli diede tale conferma, incoraggiandolo al contempo.  
Bottone dopo bottone, con sollievo vide attraverso il corpetto aperto la seta lucida della sottoveste.  
«Fatto» sussurrò appena, perso nel contemplare l’elegante curva dell’incavo tra spalla e collo, prima che morbide onde ramate ricadessero sulla sua schiena.  
La principessa lo ringraziò timidamente e con una grazia molto spesso offuscata dalla goffaggine si alzò.  
Kristoff fece per imitarla, ma lo spettacolo che si presentò davanti i propri occhi ebbe il potere di inibire ogni facoltà mentale e fisica, eccetto la vista: Anna aveva lasciato l’abito bianco libero di formare sul pavimento una nuvola di veli e raso attorno ai piedi nudi. Trattenne il respiro in un ansito, incantato dal suo incarnato che sotto la luce della luna e delle candele assumeva un colorito ancora più chiaro e seducente, mettendo così in evidenza le graziose lentiggini.  
«Meglio… Meglio che vada adesso» mormorò in un tono che stentò a riconoscere, roco più del solito.  
Anche la principessa se ne accorse e, dopo aver riposto in fretta il vestito nell’armadio, racimolò quel coraggio che l’aveva animata prima: lo raggiunse in pochi passi e lo fermò appoggiando una mano sul suo petto. Dalle labbra schiuse non uscì alcun suono, soltanto gli occhi comunicarono la sciocca paura che aveva di essere abbandonata, di nuovo. Era ben consapevole che ciò non sarebbe accaduto mai più e che, lasciandolo andare, l’avrebbe ritrovato l’indomani, ma…  
«Vorrei che ti fermassi qui a dormire, per questa notte e per le successive» sussurrò senza alcuna traccia di tentennamento.  
Kristoff le avvolse la mano con la propria. «Sì, lo so, ma-».  
Anna scosse con forza la testa e lo guardò negli occhi con rinnovata determinazione. «Siamo sposati: è giusto così».  
Fu a quel punto che il tagliatore di ghiaccio realizzò con certezza che non ne sarebbe più uscito vivo. «Allora, vado a cambiarmi» acconsentì e le regalò una carezza sulla guancia con le nocche della mano libera.  
«La servitù ha portato tutto qui» gli riferì lei in un sospiro appagato, premendo la guancia sul suo palmo aperto.  
Kristoff sentì una stretta al cuore per quell’abbandono così spontaneo e le sorrise.  
Anna ridacchiò nervosa sotto il suo sguardo perso e lo colpì giocosamente sul braccio. «Cambiati, su» lo spronò, ammiccando con complicità.  
Lui colse al volo il messaggio nascosto e scoppiò a ridere. «Mi sento così ridicolo!»  
Anche la principessa si unì al suo divertimento, allontanandosi per lasciarlo libero di svestirsi. «Almeno tu non hai travolto i poveri invitati con quell’enorme vestito che _io_ ho dovuto indossare. Elsa è pazza!» esclamò, prestandogli aiuto nel vederlo in difficoltà con la giacca.  
«È stata la Regina a sceglierlo?» le chiese, sorpreso dalla velocità con cui gli sbottonò il colletto e dalla cura con cui lo aiutò a toglierla dalla testa per non fargli male ed evitare anche di rovinare i vari stemmi e nastri appuntati sopra.  
«Non proprio… Elsa mi ha aiutata nella scelta. E il vestito mi piace, ma-».  
Kristoff la interruppe con un’esclamazione incredula: «Tu non hai pestato i piedi a nessuno!» Fu con un’enorme soddisfazione che abbandonò la maledetta giacca sul pavimento.  
«Oh, sai quante volte è successo con il mio insegnante di valzer?» Anna assunse una smorfia infastidita al ricordo.  
«Immagino sia lo stesso a cui mi hai gentilmente affidato per l’occasione?»  
«No! Ma ti pare!?» esclamò lei, fingendosi indignata.  
Kristoff ghignò sornione, stando al gioco: «Oh, sì. Penso proprio di sì».  
Anna indietreggiò con un risolino per sfuggire alle sue mani protese, che era certa volessero farle il solletico per vendetta. «Non potevo certo sapere che anche tu avessi la mia stessa inclinazione» tentò di blandirlo.  
«Bugiarda» l’accusò lui, pronto ad attaccarla.  
La principessa riuscì a spostarsi prima di essere catturata e, nel breve momento di pausa che ne seguì, gli rispose: «Come osi dare della bugiarda alla tua principessa? Sai che posso farti esiliare per questo?»  
Kristoff si lasciò distrarre da quel tono serio e pomposo, fermandosi in una posizione di attacco che Anna trovò terribilmente buffa, e lei ne approfittò per porre ancora più distanza tra loro. La fuga ebbe vita breve: si trovò presto prigioniera, le sue braccia strette in vita per trattenerla. Un brivido le sfuggì al contatto della propria schiena con i suoi muscoli coperti dal lino della camicia.  
«Hai freddo?» le chiese subito con premura, sentendola tremare. Nonostante fosse estate inoltrata, la notte risultava sempre abbastanza fresca ad Arendelle.  
Lei scosse la testa. «Ti amo» sussurrò, persa in quell’abbraccio a respirare il suo odore muschiato, fresco come la neve appena caduta.  
Kristoff aumentò appena la stretta, sopraffatto dalla spontaneità di quella confessione. «Anna» sospirò per raccogliere quell’ingenuo coraggio che tanto ammirava in lei e lo faceva molto spesso preoccupare. «Sono cresciuto tra i troll, ma ho sempre svolto il mio mestiere. Non ricordo neanche la prima volta in cui ho tagliato il ghiaccio!» Rise in maniera nervosa per sdrammatizzare.  
«La tua ossessione per il ghiaccio… Diverrà proverbiale un giorno» commentò lei con malcelato divertimento, agitandosi appena per riuscire a voltarsi.  
«Aspetta, furia scatenata», la fermò con la voce e con una leggera stretta.  
Anna sbuffò e si rilassò subito dopo, comprendendo che ogni sforzo sarebbe stato vano: nonostante la delicatezza con cui la trattava sempre, i suoi muscoli erano forti abbastanza da rompere ed estrarre blocchi di ghiaccio per tutto il lungo inverno di Arendelle.  
Il montanaro nascose il viso tra i capelli di lei, inebriandosi del loro piacevole profumo. «Quando vado a tagliare il ghiaccio… Be’, è normale incontrare altri tagliatori – anche per un asociale come me – e, sai, capita che ci si scambi qualche saluto, qualche battuta, qualche parola. Molti se ne stanno sulle loro, ma altri chiacchierano a ruota libera». Emise un sospiro prima di continuare: «Ecco, quello che sto cercando di dirti è che… Uhm, Anna, io-io credo di sapere». Non ebbe il coraggio di addentrarsi nei particolari, così sperò che lei riuscisse a cogliere ogni sottinteso. «Scusami» sospirò poi, quando un pesante silenzio li annichilì entrambi.  
Anna si sforzò di decifrare quel suo strano discorso e il perché dovesse farsi perdonare: conosceva la sua storia, sapeva quanto lui fosse legato ai troll e quanto amasse il ghiaccio, e… _Era ovvio_ che non fosse l’unico tagliatore di ghiaccio in tutto il regno! Che storia era mai quella?  
Sbuffò di frustrazione e, in quel momento di pausa dalle proprie elucubrazioni, percepì con chiarezza Kristoff dietro di lei, teso e rigido come una statua di marmo. Tentò nuovamente di sgomitare affinché lui comprendesse che il modo migliore per affrontare un discorso serio non fosse quello, ma faccia a faccia, mettendo da parte la cocente vergogna che lo stava tormentando.  
Attanagliato dai sensi di colpa, il montanaro non oppose più alcun resistenza, lasciando che lei si voltasse e gli scagliasse contro qualsiasi cosa, anche uno schiaffo. Le aveva omesso volutamente la verità, prima, scegliendo di darsi alla fuga piuttosto che soccombere all’ignoto, e perciò avrebbe sopportato ogni tipo di punizione.  
Trovandosi davanti quegli occhi da cucciolo bastonato, Anna dimenticò in fretta il suo farfugliare su ghiaccio, tagliatori e chiacchiere a ruota libera: si trovavano entrambi lì, uniti ormai in sacro vincolo e da un sentimento che non smetteva di sfarfallarle nello stomaco.  
Per la prima volta, desiderò soltanto che quel calmo silenzio risuonasse per sempre e con la stessa insistenza delle grida scagliate alla porta della camera di Elsa in un tempo lontano, dimenticato.  
Sorrise, quieta come il mare in bonaccia, e gli accarezzò una guancia per spingerlo a rivolgerle attenzione.  
Kristoff riportò così lo sguardo sul suo viso e fu vinto dai suoi luminosi occhi, in cui vi lesse tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento: come lei facesse, non sapeva spiegarselo ancora e forse mai ci sarebbe riuscito. E in fondo, neppure gli importava.  
«Ti amo», fu l’unica cosa che sentì di doverle in risposta.  
Anna fece per contraccambiarlo, ma lui l’anticipò: «Non te l’avevo ancora detto».  
Sentì il fiato morirle in gola per lo sguardo colmo di promesse che le regalò. «Forse,» deglutì un ansito di aspettativa, «ma adesso potresti… Potresti dimostrarlo, se ti va».  
Gli sfuggì un risolino divertito: «Oh, direi proprio di sì».

*

_«Cosa stavi cercando di dirmi prima?»_  
_Anna rotolò sul letto sfatto per portarsi più vicina a lui e così accoccolarsi sul suo petto._  
_Kristoff le avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita con una risata._  
_«Questa non è una risposta» lo rimproverò bonariamente._  
_Non avrebbe dovuto ridere anche lei, assecondandolo, ma la felicità era troppa e contagiosa._  
_«No, certo» finalmente le rispose._  
_«E allora?» lo incalzò lei._  
_Il giovane tagliatore di ghiaccio atteggiò le labbra in un pigro sorriso._  
_«Ha importanza ormai?» le chiese._  
_Anna ci pensò su e decise che no, non le importava: era giusto per curiosità, ma stava così bene in quell’abbraccio che… Be’, era tutto perfetto così com’era._


End file.
